


A Mishap in Alicante

by ElectricPurple89



Series: Snippets of a Malec life [25]
Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 01:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9298139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricPurple89/pseuds/ElectricPurple89
Summary: Max and Rafe get in trouble in the capital.





	

Magnus and Alec had once again been pulled away from their lives in New York to spend time in Idris.

Things were happening and Alec had been attending more meetings with The Clave.

While there Magnus offered to help Catarina with a few courses.

They'd brought the boys along as they would be here for almost 3 weeks.

It was good for them to see Alicante.

There were a couple of young Shadowhunter families close to the house they were staying at and Max and Rafe had quickly made best friends with their kids.

Magnus had been at the academy all morning and Alec had had meetings so the boys were hanging with Izzy who'd come along to help out. 

Alicante had become a more open and tolerant place now that more downworlders were working with Shadowhunters, but there were still those who held the opinion that downworlders were not of good moral character and definitely didn't need to be in Idris. He and Alec both worried about Max when they brought him along, so it filled him with unease when he headed back to the house and saw a frantic sister-in-law. 

“What's wrong?” he asked her

“Magnus I'm sorry I was just in the house for a second. Max can't undo the spell, can you?”

“Wait what's going on?” he asked a little perplexed.

“Daddy it's my fault.” Rafe answered as he and Max stepped out from their hiding place. “We were playing with Alice and Michael, but then James kept making fun of Max cuz he's blue, so I told him to cut it out but he wouldn't Daddy and I was just so upset that I was gonna punch him like Papa showed us but he tried to hit me and Max saved me Daddy.”

“I didn't mean to do it Daddy. It just happened. I don't know how to undo it Daddy!” Max added

Magnus was both mad at the situation but also so proud that his boys would look after each other like that. As he looked up he could see Alice and Michael standing in awe as their brother James was frozen. His heart swelled at the fact that Max had unknowingly cast a freeze spell. 

He was certain other parents didn't have to undo their children's spells, but alas he did. 

He quickly waved his hands and blue light swirled around James unfreezing him.

James flailed about and seemed a bit flabbergasted. 

“I'm going to tell my parents on you you little monster!” he yelled at Max.

Magnus quickly cut him off, “Excuse me little Shadowhunter, but do you know who I am? I am Magnus Bane High Warlock of Brooklyn and if you ever try to hurt either of my sons again you will be more than frozen do you understand me? Now your siblings understand how to be nice and kind and it would do you a lot of good to be like them.”

James just cowered in front of Magnus as his siblings started laughing at him.

It was a good thing their parents did not hold the same views as James. 

Magnus left it at that and took Max and Rafe inside. 

“Look my two beautiful boys Daddy is not mad at you, but we need to have a talk. I don't want you to have to fight unless it's absolutely necessary. Just because someone called you a name does not mean you can punch them okay Rafael?”

“Okay Daddy” Rafe answered begrudgingly.

“And you my little blueberry we need to have a lot more talks on appropriate and inappropriate uses of magic. We also need to discuss spells a lot more.”

“Okay Daddy.” Max answered in the same defeated tone as Rafe.

“Now why don't we go see if Papa is done with his meeting.”

And with that he took both boys in hand as they left the house and walked on toward the great hall.


End file.
